


seeds

by BlackCats



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DR If, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCats/pseuds/BlackCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks it's incredible--that he can still smile so brightly despite it all.<br/>(Makoto, Mukuro, and a not-so empty field.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	seeds

“Ikusaba-san, look at this!”

Mukuro heeds the excited call and tears herself away from her vantage point in order to cross the breadth of a small field. It sprawls away from the broken remnants of a concrete intersection, and beneath those crumbling stone blocks, she speculates the dead may yet still remain. The Most Despairing Incident has come and not yet gone and somewhere her sister is laughing and crooning on a television screen, but Mukuro cares little.

Her priorities have shifted. She has but one now, though perhaps it's the same after all.

All she knows for certain is that he saved her from death upon the ends of barbed spears and she has escaped that school with the others. Her life is different now. She likes it more this way.

Naegi’s taken ahold of a dandelion that has been growing between wide cracks with its fellows. It’s large and fluffy and the only spot of snowy white around for miles and miles. The clouds overhead are a thunderous gray, like the Future Foundation’s helicopter parked close by.

He beckons her nearer with shining eyes and Mukuro manages a small smile, leaning down to examine the flower that seems to have captivated him so. With little warning, he blows gently, causing a swarm of puffy seeds to flutter across her face and hair and even settle upon her eyelashes.

Mukuro blinks and sneezes.

Naegi breaks into a fit of poorly controlled laughter, and it washes over her, warm and inviting and oh so very kind. She doesn’t need the sun and she doesn’t need the moon because all the light she wants in her life is standing _right there_ , chuckling like the dork he can be over something so simple as a sneeze.

Mukuro thinks her heart is going to burst.

She knows what he’s going to do before he even does it. Nervous now, he places a kiss on the tip of her nose and gestures down at the dandelions swaying in the gentle breeze at their feet.

“Do you know what they are, Ikusaba-san?”

Of course she does, but she suspects that is not the answer he’s after. “…Dandelions?”

Naegi picks up one more and holds it between them again, expression suddenly so very serious. “They’re hope. See how even despite all of this…” And she doesn’t even turn to look when he indicates their wrecked surroundings. “They can still grow? Their seeds too, they’ll fly far away and grow even more of them…”

Mukuro thinks it’s a silly metaphor but she has to give him credit for trying—and his ever present sincerity. She smiles slightly and blows upon the dandelion herself, prompting it to erupt in his face and leave him standing there in shock.

She hums near-silent laughter low in her throat; Naegi just beams at her and laughs along.


End file.
